


Война

by merchant_prince



Series: Бесконечность возможностей/Серия мини в жанре AU [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: Дни сливаются в памяти. В гражданских сводках новостей — наступления и победы. В казармах — опустевшие койки. Стив усердно пытается верить, что они идут к победе. Стив оглядывается и видит руины, воронки снарядов, усталых людей. Стив видит Баки и не узнает друга. Когда-то улыбчивый, первый красавчик, мечта всех девчонок, сейчас очень бледен и худ. Баки ругается на скверную еду и огрызается на любые попытки заботы.





	Война

Баки шутит, когда Стив предлагает присоединиться к миссии против ГИДРЫ, улыбается, поминая нелепый сценический костюм Стива. И, казалось бы, на душе должно полегчать –теперь они снова будут присматривать друг за другом, как было раньше. Но у Стива щемит сердце, потому что за всеми словами чувствуется недосказанность, а Баки упрямо убеждает Стива, что все с ним в порядке.

Стив видит, как гаснет взгляд Баки, стоит им снова отправится на задание. Стив спрашивает раз за разом «Что с тобой происходит?», но Баки продолжает отговариваться, пока и вовсе не отказывается отвечать.Баки все реже слышно в разговорах коммандос, редко какая шутка заставляет его улыбаться. Баки все чаще уходит в тень, прочь от костра, подальше от Стива.

Коммандос на марше, вчера едва избежали засады.Стив не пытается врать себе — в этот раз дела у них идут паршиво. В изначальный план придется внести коррективы. Никто не рад такому раскладу, но выбора нет, Стив отдает своим людям новые приказы, и в уставном «Да, сэр» Баки звучит холодная, злая решимость.

Дни сливаются в памяти. В гражданских сводках новостей — наступления и победы. В казармах — опустевшие койки. Стив усердно пытается верить, что они идут к победе. Стив оглядывается и видит руины, воронки снарядов, усталых людей. Стив видит Баки и не узнает друга. Когда-то улыбчивый, первый красавчик, мечта всех девчонок, сейчас очень бледен и худ. Баки ругается на скверную еду и огрызается на любые попытки заботы.

Баки кричит во сне, будит их лагерь. Стив понимает, что больше ждать нельзя, что еще немного и они потеряют друг друга.  
— Баки, нам надо поговорить.  
— Иди к черту, Стив.  
— Считай, что это приказ.  
— Да, сэр.

Они уходят в темноту, спины сверлят взгляды коммандос. Ночь глухая, укрывает холодом плечи, и кажется, что в окружающей тишине легко услышать пульс, учащенный страхом.

— Бак, что…  
— Происходит? Что со мной стало? Что мне приснилось? Ты это хочешь знать?  
— Да, потому что не хочу смотреть, как ты становишься тенью.  
— Тенью я стал еще в плену стараниями доктора Золы. Гореть этому ублюдку в аду.  
— Баки, что я не знаю? — Стив подходит на шаг ближе. Он хочет обнять, хочет чувствовать, что Баки здесь, с ним. В грудь упираются ладони, в следующий миг — слабый удар кулака, как будто Стива так просто оттолкнуть.  
— Ты и не должен знать, Стив, — Баки давит крик, слова выходят с шипеньем. –Ты и не должен, тебе и так хватит дерьма на этой войне, — удары продолжаются сыпаться. Стив упрямо не дает себя оттолкнуть. Сопротивление внезапно прекращается. Баки оседает на землю, Стив едва успевает его подхватить и заключить в объятия. — Я все еще там, Стив. В той чертовой лаборатории. Я вижу это во сне, а потом просыпаюсь и не могу поверить, что я свободен. Стоит успокоиться, я вспоминаю, куда надо нам отправляться. Я не хочу оказаться снова в плену.

— Боже, Бак.  
Стиву раньше казалось, что в его силах сделать мир лучше. Но чем дальше, тем груз на его плечах тяжелей. Ему одному не взвалить на себя все и вся. Чем дальше — тем он больше теряет те крохи себя, что были его жизнью прежде. Он теряет все то, что любил.

— Боже, Бак. Послушай… Я знаю. Да нет, ни черта я не знаю… Прошу, не мучай себя. Я пришел за тобой через линию фронта. Я… Не отталкивай меня, Бак.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты тоже через это прошел.

Стив прижимает Баки так крепко к себе, как только может, так, что им тепло и так обманчиво уютно. Им ни черта не уютно, и от тепла только горечь — все это иллюзия.

Быть может, однажды, получится отскрести темноту, в которую их окунула война. Но сейчас ночь укрывает холодом плечи. Им надо вернуться. Им надо исполнить очередное задание.


End file.
